New Southern
by Misstyfoot
Summary: What if a new girl and her family moved to town? What if this new family was southern, and from Texas? What if she catches Jasper's eye and him, her's? What if Alice and Jasper were never together and were just good friends? Read to find out, the story is better than the summary. Takes place a year before Bella arrives.
1. Chapter 1

"I still don't see why we had to move." Jace huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. I knew why, but I still felt the same way as my little brother, I was kind of excited about the move, but then again, I wasn't, A family of Southerners moving to the North, yeah, my brothers and I would stand out as weird in this little rainy northern town. My Father, General Silas Beau Hood, requested to be stationed at Fort Lewis, but my brothers and I refused to live near any big cities, so we compromised and settled on Forks. My father could have been general anywhere, but he decided on Fort Lewis, because he thought our family needed a fresh new start.

My mother committed suicide, and we have no idea why. My twin brother and I had an extra sense so to speak. We could both have some kind of communication with the dead. Colton could touch a random object and see everything associated with that object that belonged to the person, and the memories behind it, if I touched that same object, I could feel all the emotions of the deceased person had of that. Basically, Colton could see the past when he touches something, and I could feel how the emotions behind the object. The same thing works at a grave site or an old battlefield, I could feel all those emotions that those soldiers felt, pain, fear, anxiety, and Colton could see how it really went on. And for some strange reason, not related to my abilities, I had some kind of strange fascination with the Civil War, as Colton had with mysteries.

"Jace, you know we need a fresh new start, and get away from all the drama and stuff, and we couldn't do that back in Texas." Daddy said. Jace nodded, but he still wasn't happy, and I knew that our eldest brother, Bennett wasn't either; this was the start of his senior year of High School. Colton and I are 17, so we would be juniors. And Jace was 9, so he would be starting 4th grade at Forks Elementary.

It wasn't long before we pulled into our house in Forks; it was a two story house, and was more along the lines of a dark olive green color. The house was also sort of long, and had a wraparound porch and a balcony on the second floor on the front, overlooking the streets, and the house also had those columns that reminded me of those on a plantation house in the south. We also didn't have a garage, but we did have room for 4 cars, Mine, Colton and Bennett's vehicles' were already parked in the gravel off the driveway. "Okay, kids, this house has 5 bedrooms and 4 baths. And I've already picked out your bedrooms. The twins are on the second floor, and Bennett and Jace, you're on the first floor with me, and Jace, and you're sharing a bathroom with Bennett." He said. "You can go in and your names are on the door."

We nodded and he let us go. I reached the front door first and opened it, to reveal the living room and to the left was literary a grand staircase. Colton and I decided to first, check out the rest of the house. A little past the staircase, a room behind it, was the laundry room and the right across it, was the dining room, and on that far wall was the back door and the back deck. We went through the dining room- Colton, Bennett and I- and made it to the kitchen, it was a nice shade of ivory and had stainless steel appliances, and a pantry off to the side. Bennett and I knew how to cook, but dad or Colton couldn't to save their lives. The other way out the kitchen led to a hallway that led back to the living room, which was a dark green color. The side opposite to the stairwell was a hallway that led to the bedrooms of Daddy, Jace and Bennett. Bennett went to check it out while Colton and I headed upstairs. Once we climbed the stairs, there was a wall there, and two hallways. I decided to take the hallway to the left, and then took a right, and the door at the very end had a piece of paper tape to the door that said _'Scarlett' _and I opened my bedroom door.

My bed and other furniture was placed in there, and my boxes, but before I would start unpacking, I would do some painting and moving some furniture to where I want it. I went back downstairs. "Hey, Scar, do you want to go to town and get some groceries?" Bennett asked me. "Sure, can we go by the paint store too?" I asked. He nodded, "I don't see why not, we can ask Colt if he needs anything." Bennett said. "Hey Colton!" I yelled up the stairs. "Yeah?" He yelled back down. "Me and Bennett are heading to town and going by the paint store, do you need anything?" I yelled back up. "Sure, just some green paint." He said. "M'kay." I said, following Bennett out to the door, we decided to take his pickup truck, a burgundy Ram 4-door truck that was very popular back in Texas.

We decided to go to the paint store first and I got a buggy, while Bennett went off to find his own paint. I went and first got Colton's green paint, in the shade that I knew he wanted. I looked around the colors of blue, until I found the exact color I wanted for my bathroom, and it was a pale-ish blue color. I chose three cans of other paints, one pink and two light greens. I also picked up some paintbrushes. After Bennett was done choosing his colors, we checked out and put the paints in the back of the truck and headed to the grocery store across the street. Daddy usually left the grocery shopping up to Momma, but ever since she died, it had always been up to me and Bennett. We got everything on our list, sure to fill up the fridge, freezer and pantry and some of the cabinets, we made sure to get enough food so that we wouldn't have to go for a while.

When we got back home, we put the groceries away and I started on making the sweet tea, once we had crossed the Mason-Dixie line, no one had sweet tea, or they gave us packets of sugar. Bennett informed everyone that we were all on our own for supper and I agreed. I finished up the tea, poured myself a cup, made me a sandwich and grabbed my bag of dark chocolate coated pretzels and headed up to my room. I finished my sandwich and set my cup and pretzels aside and slid my furniture and some boxes in the hallway, I pushed the heaviest furniture to the middle of the floor and laid the plastic all around it. I painted all the walls green first and when I finished the last wall, I went back to the first one and checked to see if it was dry, as I had opted for the fast-dry paint. I put up blue tape and painted pink in-between them. Then I climbed over my furniture to reach the bathroom and quickly to paint it. About half-hour that I started on my bathroom, I was done and so I headed back to my room and pulled off the tape and checked the other walls. I pushed my bed against the one pink and green stripped wall, and my nightstand went on right and the tall chest of drawers on the other side of the bed, near the door. My bookcase went on the wall opposite of my bed, and the t.v stand a little down from it. On the other side, in the corner, I placed my desk and the long dresser under the window. Then I pushed my boxes in the middle of the room.

I placed my laptop on my desk and put my bedding on the bed, which was black with purple, yellow, blue, green and pink floral. I was a strong believer that colors, along with music, reflected a big part on emotions. I put all of my books, which was mostly novel series and Civil War books or anything else that I found interesting went on the bookshelf. My notebooks and journals, full of stuff that my twin brother and I went through dealing with deceased people also went on the bookshelf. I put my clothes away in drawers and the closet and the toiletries in the bathroom. It was late when I had finished, so I wouldn't have to finish it later.

My brothers and I started school about a week into the new school year and we started that following Monday morning. I groaned when my alarm clock went off and forced myself out of bed and into the shower. I did very light makeup, and I didn't wear foundation, because of my tan skin. I changed into a pair of skinny leg jeans and put on my bright colorful knee socks. I looked around in my closet for a shirt and I settled on a dark Smokey gray long-sleeved shirt and a long gray and black cardigan. I dried and brushed my hair. I had long golden blonde naturally curly hair. My curls definitely looked southern, but it wasn't those tight southern curls, but the loose ones. I slipped on my black leather boots and grabbed my camo Mossy Oak backpack and went downstairs to wait on Colton. Bennett was already gone, as he had to drop Jace off at school and it would be my job to pick him up this afternoon, so that meant that Colton would be riding with me and riding home with Bennett. My vehicle was also a truck; a ford f150 in navy blue to be precise. 7/10 cars in Texas were pickups or trucks of some sort. I grabbed out my camo key chains that held my truck key and the house key. Colton came downstairs and we walked out of the house and to my truck. The front plate was the Dixie _"Rebel"_ flag and the interior was Mossy Oak.

Colton got on the passenger's side and I made my way to the school and parked in the spot next to Bennett's burgundy truck, where he was waiting for us on the tailgate. I grabbed my bag and locked the doors when my twin got out. Bennett hopped off his truck and closed the tailgate and we walked to the office. We were well aware of the eyes on us. Everybody was staring at us. I figured it wasn't every day that they got three new students; especially three new tall tan students from Texas. I reached the front desk, and the lady, Mrs. Cope looked at us. "I'm Scarlett Hood, and this is my twin brother Colton and our older brother Bennett. We're the transfer students from Texas." I said. She nodded. "Oh of course." She said and handed each of us our schedule and a pink slip. "Have your teachers to sign these and turn them in at the end of the day." She said.

* * *

That's it for this chapter, so I have a few questions:

What do you think of Scarlett? And her family?

What do you think of hers and Colton's abilities?

How do you feel the Cullens will think of her? Jasper?

Any feedback is appreciative.


	2. Chapter 2

Two chapters in one night, now I need to go to bed, I got classes to go to tomorrow.

* * *

My brothers and I compared schedules. I knew I wouldn't have many classes with Bennett, but I would with Colton. We had 5 in the morning and 2 after lunch. I had Spanish and Gym with Bennett, Biology, English and History with Colton, Trigonometry with both my brothers and Psychology by myself. So my schedule looked a little something like this.

_First hour: Biology ….. Building 2 ….. Banner_

_Second Hour: Trig ….. Building 5 ….. Varner_

_Third Hour: Gym ….. Gym ….. Coach Clapp_

_Fourth Hour: English …..Building 3 …. Mason_

_Fifth Hour: Psychology ….. Building 1 ….. Miller_

_Lunch_

_Sixth Hour: American History ….. Building 8 ….. Grant_

_Seventh: Spanish ….. Building 7 ….. Goff_

"Well, I guess Colton and I need to head to Biology." I stated. Bennett nodded "And me to Senior Seminar. See you two next hour." He said, and ruffled both our heads at the same time as he walked away. I groaned and straightened my hair back. "So building two." Colton said. I nodded and looked up, and pointed to it. "Well, it's right over there." I said, and we walked into the building and all the students stopped what they were doing and looked at us. No one really stood out expect for 2 really pale kids. One was really big and buff and had dark brown hair with a hint of curls and the other boy at the lab table with him in the back of the room looked slim and tall and had curly honey blonde hair, and did he look in pain? And they both had golden eyes, those his looked a little on the dark side. To me, he was the most attractive one of both of them.

My brother and I walked over to the teacher, Mr. Banner. He signed both of our slips and had us to sit in the empty lab desk in the front. He continued class as normal. When the bell rang, the honey-blonde haired kid was out just like that, fast. His lab partner, the buff guy quickly got up and followed him, glancing towards us. I put the textbook that Mr. Banner gave me and put it away and grabbed my bag and followed Colton to Trig in building 5 and we met up with Bennett there. Mr. Varner signed our slips, gave us each a textbook and made us introduce ourselves. I nudged Bennett to go first. "Why me?" He whispered. "Because you're the oldest." Colton said. He shook his head and sighed, he looked like he wanted to argue with our brother. I finally sighed and stepped forward. "Hi, I'm Scarlett Hood, and this is my older brother, Bennett and my twin brother, Colton, and if we sound southern, it's because we are, we just moved here from Texas." I said. I glared at my brothers as I sat down in my seat where Mr. Varner showed me to sit, while muttering under my breath about stupid brothers.

I noticed in this class, that the big buff guy was in this class and a tall blonde girl, who was easily the prettiest girl in this school, and she was sitting next to me. Colton was given the seat next to me and Bennett behind me.

After Trig was over, I wished Colton good luck in French and Bennett and I went to gym. In this class, there were two other pale kids, a guy with black hair and a small girl with pixie hair. Coach Clapp didn't make us get changed out today or anything, I figured he was annoyed or something, since he had put in a movie about safeness.

After gym, I dashed over to the English building as quickly as I could; I knew I was a little late. "You're late." Colton said, walking from the opposite direction. "So are you." I threw back at him. "Touché." My twin said and we entered the building. Mr. Mason looked up as we came in and so did every single student. I noticed that 3 of the pale students were in this class as well, the big buff guy, the blonde hair girl, and the honey-blonde haired boy from Biology. "Ahh, the Hood twins." He said, and signed our slips "If you could introduce yourselves." He said. I nodded and sighed. Here we go again. "I'm Scarlett Hood." I said and then Colton spoke up. "And I'm Colton Hood, Scarlett's twin." He said. Mr. Mason handed us our text books and we got two empty seats in the front row. I sat near the door and Colton beside me, in front of the Honey-blonde kid. "This week, we will be reading 'The Red Badge of Courage." Mr. Mason said. Colton groaned and faced palmed and I sighed. "Mr. Hood, I take it you've read the book?" He asked, and the both of us nodded. "I take it you didn't like it?" Mr. Mason asked. Colton shook his head. "I found it slightly.." He cut off, trying to find the right word. "Insulting?" I offered up. Colton nodded. "Yeah, insulting." He said. Mr. Mason looked confused until recognition came to his face. "Oh, that's right; you two are southern aren't you?" He asked. We both nodded. "Yes Sir." I said.

He passed out the books at the end of class. I put both the textbook and the book in my bag and said bye to Colton and headed to Psychology. Thankfully Mr. Miller didn't make me introduce myself, he signed my slip, handed me a book and turned me to the class. "Class, we have a new student, Scarlett Hood, Scarlett, if you could sit next to Mr. Hale." He said. The honey-blonde kid from my Biology and English class made a gesture so I knew where to sit. As I took my sit, I noticed that he was usually stiff, suddenly, I felt weird, I couldn't figure it out, I wasn't near any old or ancient objects for my abilities to work, so I just ignored it and focused on taking my notes. When the bell rang, he was the first one out; I hadn't even put my book in my bag when he did. I sighed and met up with my brothers outside the lunchroom.

Bennett had another guy with him. "Alex, these two are my younger twin siblings, Scarlett and Colton, Scar, Colt, this is Alex." He said and we all shook hands. We got our lunches and 6 pale kids came in, the three that I had in my early classes, the two from gym and a student I hadn't seen yet, a boy with bronze hair. "Yeah, I've been meaning to ask, who are those kids?" Bennett asked Alex. "The kids that Dr. and Mrs. Cullen had adopted. They just moved here from Alaska last year. The two tall blonde kids are twin, like Scarlett and Colton; they are Rosalie and Jasper Hale." He said, and now I had a name to go with that honey-blonde haired kid in my Biology, English and Psychology classes. "The big buff guy is Emmett Cullen, and his younger siblings, Edward and Alice Cullen, the bronze haired and the small girl, and the black haired guy is Adam Vane." He said, "And they are all together, and I mean like together, together. Emmett and Rosalie, and Alice and Adam. Jasper and Edward are the only two not." Alex explained. I stole a few glances at their table and looked quickly away, it wasn't long before the bell rang, ending lunch. Colton and I walked to American History together in silence. We were the last to arrive, of course. We walked in and went to Mr. Grant, who gave us our textbooks and signed the slips and had us face the class. "These two are Scarlett and Colton Hood, and they just moved here from Texas." He said. "Are you two, by any chance, happen to be related to the late General John Bell Hood from the Confederate army who was over the Texas regiments?" He asked. I nodded. "Yup, he's our great-great-great grandfather." I said. He nodded. "Interesting, well, we're covering the Civil War right now." He said. "Miss. Hood, you're to be seated behind Mr. Hale, Mr. Hood, you're to be seated right over here." He said, pointing to the very first seat on the other side of the room. Since I already knew who Jasper was, I took my seat behind him in the second seat. As I was taking notes, I noticed that Jasper wasn't as stiff as before.

"Can someone tell me how long the Civil War lasted and when and why the states seceded?" He asked. No one volunteered the answer. "How about you Miss. Hood?" Mr. Grant said. I gave a light sigh as everyone turned to me, including Jasper. "The Civil War lasted from 1861 to 1865. The lower south seceded first, after the election of Abraham Lincoln, they thought that with his election, that their state rights were threatened, and they quickly seceded, and South Carolina was the first, followed by Alabama, Mississippi, Georgia, Florida, Louisiana and Texas; then came around to the battle of Fort Sumter. After that happened President Lincoln, called for troops and the Upper South didn't agree with it and slowly left the Union. Virginia seceded followed by Tennessee, Arkansas and North Carolina." I explained. I was given a stunned silence and Mr. Grant almost looked speechless. "Very good Miss. Hood, you certainly know your stuff." He said, very one turned slowly back to the front, although Jasper Hale looked at me a moment longer.

I reached Spanish just in time to meet up with my older brother. We walked in, and Mrs. Goff introduced us, signed our slips, and gave us two seats up front, she rummaged through some stuff and gave us each a text book. Emmett was also in this class, and not 50 seconds later, did Jasper come in. "Mr. Hale, you're late." Mrs. Goff said. "Sorry Ma'am." He said, this was the first time I had heard him speak all day, his voice sounded a little musical and I could have sworned that I heard an underlying southern accent in him. He took his place in the seat behind me and class started. Before the last bell of the day ended, I placed my Spanish book in my bag.

"You're picking Jace up today right?" Bennett asked me. I nodded. "Yeah, I'll swing by there, after this class ends, he should be out of school by then and he had better be ready, we ain't got all day." I said. "Can you stop by the store on your way back? I forgot a few things the other day." He said. "Sure." I nodded. "I don't see why not." I said. "I'll text you the list in a few." He whispered back, as class was still going on. The bell soon rang and we filed out of the room. I went to the office and turned my slip in and walked to my truck, my brothers were already gone. I was well aware of the Cullens watching me. I unlocked the doors and placed my backpack in the seat behind me and shut the door and opened my door and looked in the mirror before pulling out of the driveway of the school and headed to Forks Elementary.

* * *

Tell me what you think in the review, this chapter was necessary as a building bridge before I can start the story between her and Jasper.


	3. Chapter 3

After I picked Jace up from school, I went by the store and picked up the stuff that Bennett forgot to get and then I drove home. Jace went to his bedroom to do homework, and Colton was already upstairs working on his. I decided to help Bennett with the cooking, so, while I was waiting for the macaroni noodles to boil, I got myself settled at the bar in the kitchen to do my homework. I pulled out my math book and attempted to do the problems. Eventually, I gave up on trying to the last 3 and moved on to my English. I looked up when the water started boiling and went and put the noodles in. It wasn't long before I finished up all of my homework and Bennett and I got supper cooked.

We ate around 5, daddy called and he said that he wouldn't be coming home tonight. "Colt, it's your turn to pick Jace up tomorrow." Bennett said. We didn't really talk for the rest of the dinner. After we cleaned up the kitchen, I grabbed my backpack and headed upstairs to my bedroom.

I grabbed some lounge clothes and headed to my bathroom. I closed and locked the door and turned on the water. I undressed and stepped into the warm water. I washed my body in Bath and Body Works, Moonlight path and shampooed my hair in a floral scented shampoo. After I got out, I dried off, put my undergarments on and pulled on a pair of cotton pants and a Texas tee shirt. I went back to my bedroom, and something just made me want to pull out my old photos. I sighed when I picked up the one that was the most recent photo of me and Colton with our mom. I couldn't help but to feel guilty over my mother's suicide. I personally though Momma had committed suicide because of the abilities that Colton and I had. She couldn't handle it and she couldn't bear to just leave all of us and live with the guilt somewhere else. Momma loved us, I knew that, I could read her like an open book, and she could never hide anything from me, daddy couldn't either.

Momma had committed suicide 6 months ago, and Bennett, Colton and I found her when we got home from school. At first, we tried to make it through back in Texas, but it was hard and after that event, my abilities started acting more out. I've learned that my abilities go far more than being able to feel emotions from the past, and Texas is full of a lot of old battlefields, and so Colton's and my abilities could come out at any given moment. So, Daddy had looked around at states and areas where our abilities wouldn't strike us as often as before, and finally, he settled on Washington. So far, even though it isn't the South –And I'm appalled by how many people don't have manners- I've found Washington pretty peaceful so far. I put the photo album away and turned my lights off and went to bed. I spent all night tossing and turning with memories from the very last time I had ever visited a battlefield. This particular battlefield was Gettysburg, when I Colton and I went with daddy to Pennsylvania when he had some business to do, and that's when we were 13 years old. The battle of Gettysburg was the bloodiest battle of the whole entire war and it lasted 3 days. It was also the first and last time that the South ever invaded the North, a bad move on their part, Lee was a great general and military man, but he made a huge mistake with this one.

When I was there, I nearly had a panic attack; there was a lot of anger, fear, pain and hatred. I also felt a lot of ghostly presence of the spirits of the soldiers that haven't moved on. At that age, I didn't have much control over my abilities as I do now, Colton doesn't talk about what he had seen at Gettysburg, but if it's anything like I felt over there, it wasn't very pretty. I was jolted awake at 5 am by my brother. "Scarlett, are you alright?" He asked. I could see it on his face that he was concerned. I sat up and put my face in my hands and nodded. I looked back up. "Yeah, just a nightmare, 'bout Gettysburg." I said. Colton nodded understandingly and walked out of my room. I groaned and fell back on my bed and put my hands over my face. I sighed and sat back up. There was no way I was getting back to sleep after this one.

I got up out of bed and decided to get dressed for the day. I chose a long sleeve medium gray and white striped shirt and a pair of light skinny jeans with small holes. I put on some knee socks and my black cowboy boots.

About around 7 am, I went downstairs to wait on Bennett as he was my ride to school today, we tried to never take more than one or two vehicles at the same time. I grabbed a chewy chocolate chip granola bar and a bottle of water. I went ahead and quickly ate and threw the trash away by the time Bennett was ready. I grabbed my bag and followed him out the door. On the way I received a text from Colton telling me that he didn't feel well and that he was going back home. I told Bennett and he nodded as he parked the car at school.

I got out and grabbed my bag and shut the door of Bennett's truck. He headed to his class while I headed to Biology. I let Mr. Banner know that Colton was out sick and sat in my seat in the front. That's when we got the announcement that they needed to change everyone's third hour and they were letting the students pick it out. Mr. Banner handed everyone out slips to pick our classes. I looked on the board for available classes that he had written on the board. I chose Art and wrote it down before handing it in. Then he headed our choices in to the office after assigning us a chapter to read.

When the bell rang ending first period, I headed to trig and sat down in my seat. Bennett showed up about 5 minutes later. "What class did you choose?" my older brother asked me. "Art, you?" I asked. "Philosophy." He stated. We were handed revised schedules at the end of class. Afterwards I headed to Art class and for some reason, we were handed a small textbook. I learned that Rosalie also had this class. When the bell rang, I sighed and headed to English class where I turned in the answers of the questions of the first three chapters of the 'Red Badge of Courage.' I walked to Psychology in silence.

I sat down in my seat next to Jasper, and took out my binder and took my homework out and passed it in. "Hello." I heard a voice said and I knew instantly who it was. I turned to look at Jasper Hale. "My name is Jasper Hale, and I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to talk to you yesterday." He said. "I'm Scarlett Hood, but then again, you already know that." I said. "Your family is from Texas aren't they?" He asked. I nodded. "Yes, most of us were born in Huston, but we lived and grew up close by the site of the Battle of Galveston." I said. "And you're descended from General John Bell Hood?" he asked. I nodded. "On my father's side and Lieutenant John R. Baylor on my mom's side." I said. My mom's surname was Baylor, and all of us kids had Baylor in our name, even though we rarely use it except for on official documents, for example, my full name was Scarlett Bell Baylor Hood.

"Why did you leave Texas if you don't mind my asking?" He asked. "My mom committed Suicide was one of the reasons. And my dad is a general that is stationed at Fort Lewis." I said, and that was all I was gonna say about that. Class started then, I took down my notes and met up with Bennett at lunch. And after lunch, I headed to American History, where Mr. Grant informed us that we would have a project assigned to us next week and that he would choose our partners. That class ended as quickly as it started and after Spanish, Bennett and I went to go pick Jace up and then we headed home.

Thankfully, I didn't have much homework today, and I could do it later, no one was really that hungry, so no one decided we needed to cook anything. Colton came to my room a couple hours later. "Hey sis, wanna go take a walk?" he asked. I shrugged "Sure, I don't see why not." I said. We walked three miles down the street on the sidewalk when it happened. One minute I was talking to Colton and telling him how today went and touching the light pole, and the next minute I was taken back. I was aware of Colton yelling my name, but I wasn't focusing on him. I felt two different presences. The first presences emotions were very extreme. I couldn't feel nothing but pure fear and pain, like that presence was being tortured. The second presences, I felt extreme anger reinstating waves rolling off of him. I was immediately terrified of him, if I had to call that particular presence's something, I would have to call it a demon. I quickly took my hand away from the light pole and sunk to the ground, crawling away from it. Colton crouched down beside me and handed me a brown paper bag, which I took from him and steadied my breathing with it, while he rubbed my back in attempt to calm me down, it hadn't been this intense since Gettysburg. When I was able enough to breathe normally I stood back up. "Scarlett, are you alright?" Colton asked me. I nodded and turned to face the house in front of the light pole. It was in shambles and had a very dark aura surrounding it. "Something very, very horrible happened here." I stated. Colton eyes widened and he took the chance and went to touch the same light pole that I had touched. His vision lasted a mere minute. "You're right." Colton said, coming back to reality. "Something bad, worse than bad happened here. I couldn't see everything, but, I could see through the windows of the house of a young girl looking out and then some man yanking her back, then I saw the blood splattered on that very window." He said.

I shuttered. "Come on; let's get the hell out of here." I said, and Colton and I quickly ran back to the house. We got in and I went and got my shower and watched TV for a little bit. Around midnight, I grew tired and then went to sleep. I had another really bad nightmare, it was worse than the one of Gettysburg the night before. I had terrifying night tremors of what I felt over there in front of that house. I gasped awake at 7:15 am, breathing heavily. I was extremely sweaty and I didn't feel too good. Bennett came to check on me then "Scar, Come on we're gonna- Scar, are you okay?" Bennett asked stepping into my room. I shook my head and wiped the tears that had come to my face away. He sat beside me on the bed and pulled me into his arms in a brotherly embrace. "It's from what happened last night wasn't it? Colton told me what happened." He said. I nodded. "It was horrible Ben, I couldn't feel anything but pure terror from that little girl, and she was in so much pain, no one should have to go through that Bennett, of what endured." I said, the tears forming in my eyes. Bennett hugged me tighter until I was able to calm myself down.

"Why don't you just stay home today? I'll take Colton and Jace to school and you just rest and relax, I'll tell the school that you caught the stomach bug or something." He said and I nodded. "Thanks Bennett." I said. He smiled and nodded and ruffled my hair. "No problem. And I have a project to do with Jasper Hale this afternoon for third hour, just so you know." He said. I nodded and he walked out of my bedroom.

* * *

There, finally done, I chose John R. Baylor as her mother's great-grandfather because he was the lieutenant of the Second Texas Calvary. Jasper as you know was a Major during the Civil War and from Texas, and he was the youngest Major of the "Texas Calvary" so I decided to put him in the Second Texas Calvary, and Lt. John R. Baylor would've been his CO. Please review and you can ask me any questions about any of my characters.


	4. Chapter 4

After the boys left, I decided to get my shower to calm my nerves and then get dressed for the day, since, even though rainy, I chose a pair of dark shaded skinny jeans, a Galveston, Texas battlefield white tee shirt. I dried my hair and let my curls rest against my back. For the rest of that morning, I did a little cleaning and laundry. Then before everyone came home, I grabbed my guitar and notebook and went downstairs to the living room. I put the guitar down when my brothers walked in. "You have several quizzes to make up sis."

Then Jace came into the house, holding his hand, which was bleeding. "Jace, what the heck happened to you?" I asked. He shrugged, "I don't know, I just noticed it, I might have hit it on something, and I don't feel very good." He said. I sighed, getting up and picking up my guitar and notebook and taking ahold of Jace in my other hand. "Come on." I said and towed him upstairs. I told him to go in my bathroom while I laid my stuff on my bed. Then I turned back around and walked into the bathroom. I pulled up my little brother's left sleeve and turned the sink on and gently put his hand under there.

I then poured a bit of peroxide over his wound. Then I took a cotton swab and dipped in the alcohol. I felt him wince when I dabbed it over the wound. "Sorry." I muttered and continued. I then put Neosporin over it and then bandaged his hand. "There you're all done." I said. "Thanks." He told me and hugged me. I hugged him back. "Scar." He said. "Yeah Jace?" I asked him. "I really, really don't feel good." He said. I sighed. "Well, let's get you to bed. Can you walk?" I asked. He shook his head, "I feel faint." He said. I felt his forehead, and he was burning up. "Oh man, Jace, you are burning up." I said. I scooped down to his height and saw that his eyes were droopy. I stood back up and picked him up without much effort, it seemed that that didn't weigh as much as he did the last time he went to the doctors which was a couple months ago. I walked out of my bathroom and down the stairs and my brothers looked at me when I got to the living-room. "He doesn't feel well, his eyes are droopy and he is burning up." I said. I took him into his room and set him down. "Get changed into your pajamas, I'll be right back." He nodded.

I went into the medicine cabinet and grabbed out the thermometer and the children's Tylenol and headed back into his room. He had changed out. I directed him to his bed and tucked him in. I took his temperature, which was about 3 degrees higher than normal, and his normal temperature was 97.4. I gave him the normal dosage of Tylenol for his age and then shut his door. I put the medicine away and headed back upstairs to my room. I put all of my medical supplies away and cleaned up the bathroom. I decided to take my contacts out since they were irritating my eyes and then I put some eye-drops in my eyes, when made them really water up. I dabbed my eyes dry and put my glasses on. Then I grabbed a book that I was half-way through, "Gods and Generals", a Civil War book, primarily from General Robert E. Lee's point of view, and headed downstairs to the living room, so I could be close to Jace if he needed me. I could see the open kitchen from where I sat long ways on the couch, my back leaning against the arm rest. Colton was upstairs, in his room, and Bennett was in the kitchen, clearing off the table, I looked at the clock and realized that Jasper would be here any minute, to work on the project with my brother. I put my knees up and opened my book to read chapter 21, which was in Chamberlain's point of view.

I heard the doorbell ring and Bennett looked over at me to see if I would get it, but he saw that I was reading my book, he sighed and went over to the front door and let Jasper in. "Hello." I heard Jasper's voice. "Hey, come on in." Bennett said. "I have your sister's work from Psychology class." He said. "She's on the couch." Bennett said. I waved at him the best way I could behind my head. I could hear him walk over to me, and I put my book down and looked at him. He handed me a folder. "You didn't miss much today, just a few worksheets." He said. "I take it you're feeling better?" He asked. "Much." I said. He then noticed the title of my book as I took the folder from him. "Interesting book huh?" He asked. I shrugged. "I've read it two times before and seen the movie at least 5 times." I said.

"She has a little fascination with the Civil War." Bennett said. I stuck my tongue out at my older brother. How real mature of me. "Well at least I'm not obsessed with fairy tales." I said, an old inside joke between Bennett and I, when we were growing up, he loved fairy tales and couldn't get enough of them, thankfully, he grew out of it by the time he reached the age of 11, but Jasper didn't know that, he probably thought we were crazy by now, which we were, at least I was, with my abilities. I went back to my book and then they went to work on their project. When I had about 12 chapters left to my book, I heard Jace call for me. I sighed and parked the page in my book and set it on top of my folder. I got up off the couch and walked to Jace's door, which was across from where the boys were doing their project.

"Yes sir?" I asked my younger brother, walking through his door. He had slept for 3 hours until he had called for me. "I feel really hot." He said. I went over and placed my hand on his forehead, and boy was it hotter than it was 3 hours ago. "Be right back." I said, I went into the kitchen and grabbed Jace a juice pouch and the thermometer. "Is he okay?" Bennett asked, noticing me getting the stuff. "Not sure yet, I'm about to take his temperature again, I said, as I also picked up a washcloth and ran it under cool water and grabbed some ice.

I went back into Jace's room and stuck the thermometer in his mouth, under his tongue. It beeped about 30 seconds later, which seemed like a lifetime ago. I took it out of his mouth and looked at it. I viably paled when I read the number on the thermometer. It read 101.6. I knew that I would have to carefully monitor him now, and try to get his temperature down. If it went over 104, then I would have to rush him to the hospital and I didn't want to have to take him down there and find out something was wrong. I made him drink some of his juice and placed the cold damp rang over his head and kept the cup on ice on his nightstand. I walked from Jace's room and I saw that they were almost done. Bennett looked up and grew worried at my expression. "How is he?" he asked. I shrugged, "I'm not sure, his temperature is 101.6. If it goes over 104, I'm taking him to the hospital.

"My father is a doctor at the hospital, once I get home, I can ask him what to do and give you a call." Jasper said. I nodded, "Thanks that would be greatly appreciated." I said, I wrote my cellphone number down for him and he gave me his. Jasper left and Bennett and I started on supper. Colton, Bennett and I would have Tuna and noodles and Bennett would try to get Jace to get some Tomato soup down.

We cooked and Bennett successfully got Jace to eat about half a bowl of soup. Colton and cleaned up the kitchen and Bennett assured me that he would take care of Jace tonight, so I headed upstairs and got started on my make-up work. Jasper had also given me the work from Art class that I had shared with Rosalie. I had finished all of my other work and was half way through the psychology worksheets with my book opened out on the desk in front of me when I got the phone call.

"Hello?" I said, answering my phone. "Scarlett, hey, it's Jasper, I talked to Carlisle, my father about your little brother. He said that if Jace's temperature got higher than 104, then bring him to the ER, he said he would be more than happy to treat Jace. And he said to keep doing what you're doing for him now and try to keep his temperature down. Did you get him to eat anything?" He asked. "Yeah, Bennett got him to eat half a bowl of soup; he's looking after him tonight." I said. "Okay, good, Carlisle said to make sure that he did. So, have you completed all your make-up work yet?" he asked me. "Almost, I have just two more psychology worksheets to get done." I said. "Well, then I better get off and let you get those done, and Scarlett, I hope your brother feels better." He said.

"Thanks Jasper, Bye, and goodnight." I said. After his response, I hung up and finished all my work and went and got my shower and changed into a pair of pajama bottoms and a tee-shirt. I climbed under my covers, and was quickly pulled into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

There, finally done, what do ya think? Please leave a review; I need to know how I did. And a poll, what do you want to see happen next?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

I monitored Jace throughout the weekend, but his fever never went down. I had a field trip to go on, come time Monday, but we would only be gone half a day, so Bennett would stay with Jace until I got back. Early Monday morning, I woke up and then I put on my knee socks and pulled on a pair of med shaded skinny legs jeans and a long sleeve black shirt and I pulled on my dark gray cardigan and tied it together. I found my dark brown leather boots and pulled them on. I pulled my long curly hair into a high messy bun and I grabbed my backpack and truck keys and Colton and I left for school.

When we got there, our history class started to board up on the buses and head to Fort Steilacoom, we had to leave to go to school early, about 4 hours earlier, since the park was 3 hours away in Lakewood. We had about 15 minutes before we had to leave, so I headed to the office to turn it my make-up work; I knew it'd get to my right teachers.

Colton and I then got on the bus, I made him slide into the widow seat and I got the outside. It wasn't long before Jasper, and Emmett got on as well and sat across from us. Mr. Grant was making both his History Classes come today. We left the school a few minutes later. As we drove a long, I remembered doing my reading on the fort. I knew that it was one of the oldest forts of the U.S Army and that it was built in 1849. And it encouraged settlers to take over Washington. In 1871, Fort Steilacoom was converted into an insane asylum and is now known as Western State Hospital. When I had read that, I knew it wouldn't go over so well, me, my abilities and mental institutions, don't mix.

But, four of the original cottages of the fort are still standing and are open for tours. The purpose of the museum is to inform the public of the contributions Fort Steilacoom made to United States History. I shuttered at the thought of being so close to an insane asylum. It didn't seem that long before we arrived, and we past the mental hospital. I shuttered, I couldn't stand the thought of that place. Jasper looked over at me curiously, but I paid him no mind. We rode to the parking lot near the cottages and the buses parked, we stepped off the bus, we could still see the large hospital from where we stood. Mr. Grant let us go to the gift store first, and I got a few things there. The tour guides and the workers were all in reenactment costumes.

Then, Mr. Grant put us in groups. I was grouped together with Colton, Emmett, and Jasper. Everything was going fine until about half-way through the tour, we had stopped at a random area, and I made the mistake of touching the side of the house. I quickly jerked my hand away, but not before I was sucked away from present day time, into my own little world of emotions. This particular person- or used to be anyway- wasn't a solider or any of the townspeople, this much I knew, I had felt these kinds of emotions before, at mental institutions sites. It was even more extreme than what had happened on Thursday.

I could feel fear and panic from this person. I could also feel insanity and a murderous rage and I swear, I could feel and hear maniac crazy laughter. Then I was drawn out of my daze when I suddenly felt like I was falling, but then I felt two strong hard arms catch me. I somehow instantly knew it was Jasper. He waited until I had steadied my breathing before helping me to stand upright, while they were all distracted with me, I noticed Colton touching that same area of the house as me. "Are you okay?" Jasper asked me, concern clear in his eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine, just felt faint a minute there." I said, playing it off as something else. Thank god no one else but Emmett, Jasper, and Mr. Grant had noticed. "Mr. Grant, I need to clear my head, can I go back to the bus?" I asked and he nodded. Colton came back with me and took the window seat again. "So what happened there? The emotions I felt where intensifying." I said. My brother looked around to make sure no one else was around before answering my question. "I'm not sure totally, but I did notice the date, it was December the 13th, and the person was a mental patient." Colton said, and that's all he could say before people started boarding the buses again. I made a mental note to research what happened here when I got home. I took a sip of water from my bottle of water, as Emmett and Jasper took their seats. "Feeling any better?" Jasper asked me, as he and his brother looked over at me. I looked at him, and he was looking at me intently with those eyes that made me melt, I then got a feeling that I've never really felt before, but I hid it pretty easily. I nodded. "Much." I said.

The buses soon arrived back at the school by 1:15 and Colton and I quickly headed to my truck and I drove home. Bennett was waiting outside for us when I pulled up, then I remembered that he and Colton were having a boy's night and they would be home late tonight. I got out of my truck and put one of the straps of my backpack off my shoulder, and shut the door. "I just checked on Jace, he's sleeping." Bennett said. I nodded. "Okay, but if his fever goes up anymore, then I'm taking him to the hospital." I said. "Okay, if you do, just call me." He said. I nodded. "I will, but just enjoy your night, y'all deserve it." I said. I walked over to the door and watched as Colton and Bennett get into Bennett's truck. As he was starting the truck, I lifted an emotion off of the doorknob, Happiness, Content. I gave a soft smile and waved my brothers off, I watched as they took off from the street, and sighed as I walked into the house.

I went in and checked on Jace and then went upstairs and grabbed my laptop and my notebook and went back downstairs and settled myself at the kitchen table. I wrote down not only the experiences that I had on Thursday, and what Colton had seen, but also the one from today. I went up and researched the information that Colton had told me about Fort Steilacoom, and typed in google, and then I got the story, I read it and then started copying it down in my notebook.

A patient from the Western State Hospital had escaped on December 13, 1903, a man named Thomas Dalen, before he was admitted, he had killed a grand total of 57 people, and he had been diagnosed with Schizophrenia, Manic Depression, Paranoia, and schizo-affective disorder. Damn, he had all of those, but it sounded more like a sadist to me. The more I read just freaked me the hell out. The day that he escaped, he had ran past that house that I had touched, and stumbled upon a little small town, and he slaughtered almost everyone in the town, which had a population of 213. He was eventually caught, on Christmas day of that same year, but he didn't go back for any kind of treatment, they had hung him instead. A number of Psychologists and psychiatrists had studied and reviewed his case, and none of them ever believed that he had any serious mental issues; they believed that he fooled the system and was simply an evil murderous sadist.

As soon as I was done researching it, I went and put my stuff away in my bedroom. I checked on Jace and then turned the TV on, on CNN, they were talking about how many homeless people and others were going missing near the Mexican border, they had found several other people who had been found with bite marks on their necks, they passed it off as animal attacks, they did release a glimpse of a photo, but it was hard to see, but you could make out a figure with pale skin, just like the Cullen's, leaving the scene, I narrowed my eyes, was there something more going on with the Cullens? I didn't have much time to ponder those thoughts, because then Jace called for me. I rushed into his room. "I feel really, really, really hot." He groaned. I immediately took his temperature, which was 106. This wasn't good at all. Then I noticed that his lymph nodes in the neck was swollen, so I quickly checked his armpit, it was swollen there too. "Crap." I muttered to myself. "Alright, that's it Jace, we're going to the hospital." I told him. I grabbed his coat and lifted him out of his bed, and carried him bridal style, I noted then that he had lost more weight since Thursday. I grabbed my keys, purse and phone on the way out the door. I buckled Jace up in the back seat of my truck and shut the door.

I got into the driver's seat and stuck my keys in the ignition and put my seatbelt on, I looked out my review mirror and carefully pulled out of the driveway. Then I stopped at the stop sign at the end of my street. I then suddenly felt the need to call Jasper. I looked in my mirror to see that Jace had fallen back asleep. I sighed and dialed the number in my phone; it wasn't long before he answered. "Scarlett?" He asked, answering. "Sorry for calling if this is a bad time, but is your father at work?" I asked. "No, not at the moment, why, what's going on?" He asked, I could hear the concern in his voice, and then I started having those same feelings as I had before today, but I quickly brushed that off. "You told me that he said to bring Jace to the ER if Jace's temperature went up, well it did, and it's 106. And his lymph nodes are swollen; I'm on my way to the hospital with him." I said, panic clear in my voice. "Okay, Scarlett, just calm down, hold on a minute." He said. "Carlisle is on his way now, he'll meet you at the hospital and I'll go with him." He said. We hung up then. I broke about 30 traffic laws before getting to this hospital. I noticed that Jasper and Carlisle was already there when I pulled up in the parking lot.

I turned the truck off and stuck my keys and cell phone in my purse. I had already sent my brother a text. I got out of the truck and shut my door. They walked over to me as I opened the back door so Dr. Cullen could access him. "Jasper, Dr. Cullen." I greeted when they reached him. "Please, call me Carlisle." He smiled, and then grew serious when I told him about Jace. He went and felt Jace's forehead. "Oh dear, we have a problem." He said.

* * *

And I'm gonna end it there; this is the first time I've ever done a cliff hanger. Tell me what ya think about this chapter in a review, I'm not sure when I'll update again.


	6. Chapter 6

OMG, I just checked my story's stats:

-15 reviews

-20 Favorites

-42 followers (42! Oh my freaking God)

Thank you! (: I'm really feeling the love. I love you all so freaking much, thanks for all of the support and I'm so glad you love the story!

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

Carlisle quickly got Jace into a bed and rushed him back for tests. My brothers hadn't texted me back yet and Jasper sat with me out in the waiting room. "I hope I'm not being offensive or anything, but where is your father?" Jasper asked. "Oh, no offense at all, my dad is at work, I should call him pretty soon, come to think of it." I said. Carlisle came out to us then. "Scarlett, I have an idea of what your brother has, but you might want to call your father." He said, with a grim expression on his face.

"What would Jace have then?" I asked. Carlisle sighed, "I think your brother has Lymphoma, it's a type of cancer." He said. I nodded. "A blood cancer, I know, my mom had it when she was younger." I said. "I'm not for certain, but I'm 99.9% sure that he has it, I've already ran a PET, CT, MRI and I'm waiting on a blood test, but I need your father's permission to run a biopsy, but I'll go ahead and run some other minor tests." He said. I nodded. "Alright, I'll call my father." I said, "Excuse me." I told Jasper, standing up and pulling my phone out of my handbag. He nodded and I dialed my father's number and paced. "Scarlett?" Dad's voice came over the phone. "Dad, it's an emergency, I know Bennett has kept you updated on Jace, but a couple hours ago, I checked on him and he had a temperature of 106, so I brought him to the hospital, Dr. Cullen says he's positive that it's Lymphoma, and he wants to do a biopsy, but he needs you here." I said. My dad was silent for a moment, "Okay, I'm leaving right now." He said, and hung up.

I sighed and took my seat next to Jasper again. "Everything all right?" Jasper asked me. I sighed, "I'm not sure, I called my dad, but it was strange this time, I don't know, maybe I'm overreacting." I muttered that last part to myself. We sat in silence for a few minutes before he spoke again, surprising me. "Do you want to see a movie sometime?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow, "Mr. Hale, are you asking me out?" I asked. He smiled sheepishly, "Maybe?" he said, like it was a question. I gave a small smile to let him know I was only messing with him. "Sure, when?" I asked. "Uh, how's Saturday?" He asked. I nodded, "I'm sure that'll work." I said.

Dad got here about a couple hours later, at 12:00am, I introduced him to Jasper and we let him know about Saturday, he raised both eyebrows. "Okay, Scar, you might want to get home, so you can get some sleep before school tomorrow." He said. I nodded and Jasper walked with me out of the hospital, as he was going back home himself. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow." He said. "Okay, see ya." I said, he went to his car and I went home. I shut and locked the door, as my brothers were asleep; I went and quickly got my shower and changed into my pajamas and went to bed. I woke up at 5:30am a few hours later, and I checked the weather, although it would be cloudy and rainy, as usual, but it would be warm, so I dressed in a gray and white daisy sundress with black coloring and stitching. I slipped on a jean jacket and my black cowboy boots, I then went to my bathroom to apply light make-up and brush my hair, and let my curls fall against my back. I grabbed my backpack and shut my bedroom door. I went downstairs and threw my bag on the couch and went to the kitchen to get a bagel and spread cream cheese on it for my breakfast. My brothers where ready to go for school, Colton wanted to drive his truck today, so I went with him and Bennett took his own.

We got to Biology class just before the bell rang. Mr. Banner had us do a lab project, and it was going really good until the middle of the lab, until Colton did something that made our beakers start smoking, as soon as I saw it, I jumped quickly back, causing everyone to look at me strangely, until they saw our table, and the commotion started. Mr. Banner's eyes grew wide. "Everyone out of class, go to the cafeteria, go, out." He said. I grabbed my bag. "Way to go Colt." I said, and walked out just before Jasper and Emmett.

"Decided on a movie yet?" Jasper asked me, once we were sitting at a table. "Sort of, I did want to see 'Brother against Brother: Civil War'." I told him. He nodded. "It sounds like a good one." He said, we made small talk until the bell rang for second period. I told him bye and on the way to class, I got a text from Colton saying that he was going home. I walked into Trig and informed Bennett about what Colton did and that he was going home, and Bennett couldn't help but to laugh when I told him the story. I shot a glare at him and sat promptly in my seat. Trig seemed to drag on and I was glad when it was time for art.

Today was a free charcoal symbolic drawing. I got out my paper and Charcoal and I drew two crisscross flags, the Texas state flag and the Dixie rebel flag, in the background, I drew the American flag and I added in a drawing of a Northern Mockingbird and a Bluebonnet, the Texas State bird and flower. My desk partner was Rosalie, "That's actually really good." She said. I smiled softly, "Thanks." I told her. I showed my teacher and she graded it. I rolled the paper up and headed to English, and took my seat which was diagonal from Jasper, but we didn't get a chance to talk, as our teacher walked in, who looked seriously pissed off. I then noticed something that had to be from my abilities, which meant, it had to be developing more. Mr. Mason's had a very faint aura, so faint, that I could barely see it, which looked red in color, which meant he was angry, and it turned out, I was right, he assigned us more work than usual.

Jasper and I walked to Psychology together, and we sat down in our seats, and since we were early to class, I showed Jasper my art. He nodded, "It's very neat, and I love how you incorporated the Dixie flag in it." He said, with a knowing smile. Class started soon, and after class, he told me that we should get our own table, and at lunch, basically played a game of 20 questions. I answered all of his questions, even though I gave him the edited versions, leaving out anything to do with mine and my twin's abilities, I didn't like telling anyone unless I was extremely close to them and I knew that would treat me differently, I refused to make that mistake twice.

After lunch, we headed to American History, where Mr. Grant asked me if I was feeling any better. We basically reviewed for our upcoming quiz on the Civil War, since we were half-way through the unit. After class, I told Jasper bye and headed to Spanish, but then she got sick at the beginning of class, and released us, so Bennett and I headed home. I also had figured out what the Cullens were, it wasn't hard to piece together that they were vampires, my brothers (Colton and Bennett) had an encounter with them when we were kids when one killed our aunt, only that one didn't have gold eyes, he had red, so I figured that the Cullens must not feed from humans, as they interacted with them every day.

The rest of the week flew quickly by, and the next thing I knew, it was Saturday. I was home alone, as Dad and the boys were at the hospital with Jace. I fixed my lunch, Tuna pasta and then did some laundry and straightened up Jace's room a little bit. When it was getting close to the time for Jasper to pick me up, I ran upstairs to my room for a quick shower, and using my new coconut scented shampoo, and changed into a white lace floral sundress and a gray knit cardigan, along with my cowboy boots. I braided my curly hair straight down my back. When the doorbell rang, I grabbed my house keys, cellphone and handbag. He smiled when I opened the door. "Ready to go?" he asked. I smiled, "Yup." I said. He offered me his arm and walked me to the car and opened my door for me and closed it.

The night went by a little too fast for me, it was really blissful, and I've never felt like this before, I actually felt comfortable, at peace, for the first time since my mother's suicide. Things started going downhill when we got back to my house. My brothers were home, but my dad wasn't. It all happened fast, my brothers were outside, and I recognized that red eyed vampire that had killed my aunt, Jasper quickly sprang into action when the vampire started going after my brother, he ripped him apart, and lit a fire. Then Jasper turned to us, we were a little shaken, but we weren't fazed. "Guys, I can explain." He started, but Bennett cut him off "You're along with your family are vampire aren't y'all?" He asked.

Jasper looked baffled, "How did-?" He started. "We know of Vampire's existence, that was the same vampire that killed our aunt when were kids, we never said anything, to anyone." I said. He let that sink in for a moment. He finally sighed, "Alright, let's go to my house." He said. "Bennett, Colton, you take the truck, I'll ride with Jasper." I said, both of my brothers nodded and Jasper led me back to the car, and he was always a gentleman.

He bombarded me with questions in the car. "You didn't seem surprised, or afraid." Was one of the questions. "It scared me to death when I was a kid, especially since he had red eyes, but you and the others have golden eyes, which made it kind of obvious that you didn't feed from humans, and I'm not afraid of you, being with you right now is the first time I've ever really felt at peace since my mom's suicide, or any time in my life. My whole entire life, I've had to deal with things that made me abnormal, making me afraid to make friends, because I always believe that they would think I was a freak or I was crazy and weird." I said. He looked over at me with a questioningly glance, I knew that he could feel what I was feeling, that he had empathic abilities, it takes one to know one.

We got to his house and he led my brothers and me to the living room. Esme greeted us with a warm smile and had us to sit down. I sat in between Colton and Jasper, soon the rest of the family including Carlisle joined us. "They know about our existence, I just killed a vampire that killed their aunt when they were kids, they had witnessed that attack." Jasper explained to them. Then he turned to me. "Now what were you saying in the car?" He asked. Everyone else looked confused and I looked to Colton and he nodded, as if saying to go ahead and tell them, we can't keep this bottled up forever. Edward looked at us curiously. "I wasn't afraid of what y'all are, because as I was telling Jasper, with him, now is the first time I've ever really felt at peace since my mom's suicide, or any time in my life. My whole entire life, I've had to deal with things that made me abnormal, making me afraid to make friends, because I always believe that they would think that Colton and I are freaks." I said.

I could tell that they were dying of anxiousness. "Scarlett and I have certain abilities that no human has ever had before." He started off, not sure how to word this. This piped up Carlisle's fasciation. "Really, what might that be?" He asked. "If I touch a certain object, or go through an old historic place, I can see everything that has happened there; Scarlett on the other hand, can feel all the emotions from the past that was present there at that time. So all in all, I have psychic abilities, and Scarlett has empathic abilities." He said. They just stared at us, none of them sure what to say. "Emmett and Jasper actually witnessed one of my "Episodes" before." I said, with quotations marks around episodes. Emmett looked confused. "We did?" He asked. I nodded. "Yes, when I said I felt sick when we were at Fort Steilacoon." I said. "When you fell?" Jasper asked. I nodded. "I touched the side of the house, I didn't think that something could have happened at that very spot, I could hear y'all calling my name, but I couldn't hear you, I was taken into my own little world, and I felt a presence there, and I knew it was mental patient, because the only time I ever felt those emotions from any kind of presence was the last time I've ever went by an old mental institution, I felt fear and panic, as well as insanity and a murderous rage. I can also see aura of emotions, it's very, very faint with humans, I can see them on things though, when I'm drawn into this other world. Thankfully, I've gained more control over my abilities since I was 13." I said.

"What happened when you were 13?" Esme asked. "Gettysburg." I replied. "The emotions from all of those presences were so intense, that I had a panic attack, there were so many of them, and all that hatred and anger and pain, it was too much. I haven't felt anything that strong until last Wednesday, when we walked past that old house on our street, when I touched a streetlight, that's why I missed school on Friday, sometimes when an experience is so strong or intense, I get nightmares." I said. "That old house on your street is the old Callaway house, the man there, tortured and killed his little girl." Carlisle said. Colton shivered. "I saw, I couldn't see much from my vision from my area. I saw that there was a little girl there in the window and then a hand yanked her back and then there was blood splattering on the window." He said.

"Dad decided to move us here, because our abilities were acting out a lot back in Texas, and we needed a fresh new start after our mother's suicide, she just didn't kill herself because of depression, I honestly believe it was because of me, my abilities are stronger and more powerful than Colton's, he could easily control his, and be fine, people didn't look at him strangely as they did me, I was the weird twin, I had always been, the one who frequently blacked out or spaced out because it. She probably wouldn't of had killed herself if it wasn't for me." I said, wiping a few stray tears from my eyes. Jasper quickly wrapped me in an embrace.

That night we learned more about the Cullens and their abilities/powers. "Edward is our mind reader, Alice is our physic and Jasper can control and manipulate emotions." Carlisle said. I shrugged. "I figured Jasper was an empath, it wasn't hard to piece that together." I said. Jasper turned to look at me incredibly. "How?" He asked. I shrugged again, "Takes one to know one." I said. "You are just full of surprises." He told me.

My brothers and I left about 10:00pm. We drove back to the house and dad was home. He had us to settle around the living room. He looked at us with a grim expression on his face. "Jace's tests all came back, it is confirmed, Jace has cancer, lymphoma, and his chances don't look good." He said. I simply stood up and ran out of the room and up the stairs. No one bothered to come after me; they knew this is how I dealt with something like this. I knew I wouldn't be going back downstairs for the rest of the night, I heard Colton go to his room and slam the door. I sighed and grabbed a pair of sweats and a long sleeved shirt and texted Jasper, letting him know the news. I sighed and turned off my lights, leaving the lamp on and went into my bathroom and changed out.

When I got back to my bedroom, somehow I wasn't surprised to see Jasper in there, with one look at my face, he held out his arms. I went over to my bed and into his waiting arms, he just held me as I cried for my brother, for everything I've been through, and he rubbed soothing circles into my back, he knew that his powers wouldn't work on me right now and that I needed to calm myself down.

* * *

Okay, done, I spent 3 hours on this and I hope this isn't too face paced for anyone, but I needed to get through all of this to get to this last thing, it'll start slowing down within the next chapter or so, please review, I love all and any support I get.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, I want to thank you all for your reviews and support, but I would like more reviews instead of a simple favorite or follow, I kind of need to know how I'm going. Several of you have asked me about Jace, and how's he's going to do, I'm sad to say, he's not going to make it, I had that planned out even before I started writing the story. On a brighter note, Scarlett and Jasper are together, and she and Colton and Bennett will start hanging out with the Cullens more and eventually, Bennett and Emmett will become best friends, as will Rosalie and Scarlett. And I apologize if this is face paced as well, and the story won't really slow down until they are changed, because most of the plot takes place during their vampire life, rather than their human.

Story Stats:

Reviews: 20

Followers: 51

Favorites: 27

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

Our 18th birthday came and went by. Colton and I had politely asked Alice not to do anything (even though she pouted for a little bit) that we didn't want to do anything at all for our birthday as Jace had a minor surgery scheduled for that day, Carlisle had him sent over to Seattle for the procedure, so our 18th birthday was spent in the hospital with our little brother.

Jace though, did surprise me with a birthday gift that he had made himself, with materials that he had dad to get for him, a homemade scrapbook. A couple days prior to my birthday, my grandma had sent me a quilt that my mother had made me out of my old baby clothes and cloths and whatever. My grandmother had written me a letter explaining to me that my mom had asked her to hang onto it in case something had happened to her. It's like my mother knew this, and my mom had also written me a letter, which was dated shortly before she killed herself.

Scarlett

I wish you a very happy 18th birthday. I can't believe my baby girl is now a legal adult! Anyway, I hope this letter (and quilt) finds you happy and in good health. I would like to apologize for what I did (or am about to do), I know it must be hard on you, and that you might have taken it the wrong way. I am (did) not committing suicide due to you and Colton, you don't have to blame yourself, and your abilities have nothing to do with this, so please don't think you were. You're old enough now to tell you why I did what I did. I had a stalker and I couldn't tell anyone, my stalker was a man from an affair that I had a couple years before Bennett was born, we moved away, but that last year before I killed myself, he found me up and I thought that he would kill not only me, but you and the boys and your father, he had only wanted me. That's why I was so distant in those last few months, and for that, I apologize. And remember Scarlett, I love you and I always will.

-Momma

That letter not only surprised me, but it also gave me a sense of relief. All this time, I thought my mother had killed herself was because of Colton and me and I was surprised about the stalker thing, because I never suspected anything or saw anyone, and I'm usually very observant. And my relationship with Jasper was also going really well, strong and steady. He was helping me out with controlling my abilities the best way he could, but he admitted that he's never seen anyone who had abilities like my own, but it's gotten better, and I still have "episodes," but not as many as before.

But I have noticed that my abilities are evolving more too, getting a little bit stronger and that kind of scares me, but I don't really give it much thought after I have talked to my brothers, Jasper or Rosalie. Colton's abilities are also getting stronger I can tell, he doesn't have to physically touch anything to get flashbacks anymore, all he has to do is be close to it or sense it; it's the same with me, but I always manage to compose myself unless it's really strong or intense.

Jace's condition is also getting worse, it's deteriorating. No matter how Carlisle or Jace's team of doctors tries to get rid of Jace's cancer, it always comes back in a different part of his body. They think that this will be his last Christmas, that is if he survives until then. We may only have a little over a month with him, as it is only November. I don't believe I have many tears left in me, as I had cried so much in these past few months. Jace was the baby of the family and he didn't deserve this, he's just an innocent 9 year old boy who won't live to see his 10th birthday in April.

November went slowly by and it's now December first. That day, I had chosen to dress in a pair of medium shaded skinny legs jeans, black winter boots and a Brinley co juniors green striped tunic short sleeve shirt. The hospital had sent Jace home to spend his last few weeks he had left and he had demanded to put up a Christmas tree and so dad, Colton and Bennett are out getting the tree. I had him settled on the floor, stringing popcorn. I sat on the couch while watching him. He was so thin and he had lost all his hair due to chemotherapy, but him being through all that never took his spirit or smile away. He was the same Jace that he had always been. And when he would finally take his place among the angels, I knew that day would be the hardest day of my life, after discovering my mother.

I noticed a few tears had fell from my eyes, and I was amazed that I had any left; Jace had turned around then, "What's the matter Scar?" He asked coming to sit next to me on the couch. I wrapped my arms around my little brother. I just wanted to hug him forever and never let him go. "Nothing Jace, just thinking." I said. He hugged me back. "I know that I don't have much longer here Scarlett." He said, and then looked up at me. "But I'm not afraid; it means that my time here has come to an end. I had a great life, great brothers and the world's best sister. I won't feel pain anymore and I'll be with mommy and we'll both be watching over you." He said, giving me another hug.

I gave him a smile and hugged him back, if anything, this cancer had made the kid stronger and wiser. He went back to finish his stringing while I grabbed a tissue and wipe my eyes. And when he was done with that, I asked him if he wanted to help me bake cookies. He gave me a wide grin and jumped up and took my outstretched hand and went with me to the kitchen.

Dad and the boys got back almost two hours later with a tree, Jace stood in the living room, jumping up and down the whole time as they were setting the tree up. Then we had supper, let him decorate the tree and put in a Charlie Brown Christmas. Half-way through the movie, Jace crawled over to me and eventually fell asleep in my lap. Dad noticed and took a picture. That's all his has been doing lately, is taking pictures of him with all of us. When the movie was over, I carefully lifted my little brother up and tucked him into bed and kissed his forehead before going on up to my room.

I changed into my pajamas and turned my T.V on. Jasper came about midnight. I was expecting him because Colton, Bennett and I would not be attending school for the next few weeks. We would be staying home to spend time with Jace. "How's he doing?" Jasper asked, closing the door of my balcony behind him. I sighed and shrugged. "He's doing fine. He's not afraid of dying or anything, he told me that earlier. But it still doesn't make it any easier." I told him. He came to sit beside me on the bed and wrap his arms around me. "At least he ain't scared though, he's a strong kid. He said, he only let his southern accent through when it was just him and me.

It happened on the 9th. Jace passed away peacefully in our presences in my arms, and took his last breath about noon and joined the ranks of the angles and went to be with momma in heaven. We knew it was coming as he started feeling weaker and weaker. Dad made some calls and the funeral home came and got his body to make preparations to transport him back to Texas. I told daddy that I was gonna call Jasper and he nodded and left to go with Jace's body. Colton went upstairs to deal with his grief and Bennett went to go talk it out with Emmett.

I went outside and sat on the porch swing and picked up my cellphone, and dialed Jasper's number. He picked up on the first ring. "Yeah?" He asked. "It happened. Jace went peacefully about 20 minutes ago." I told him. "Oh, Scarlett, I'll be there in 5 minutes." He said.

I hung up with him and tried to dry the tears from my eyes, but they kept coming. Soon I heard a car door close and I knew it was my boyfriend, he sat down beside me on the swing. "Shh, come here." He said gently, pulling me to him and into his arms. He kissed my forehead and whispered soothing words until I calmed down.

Dad came back when we were still on the swing, talking. "You and your family are welcome to attend the funeral if you're willing to come to Texas." Dad said. Jasper nodded. "Thank you sir, I'll talk to my parents." He said. For some reason, my father wasn't too fond of my boyfriend, but he tolerated him because he was on good terms with Dr. Cullen. Dad went back into the house and Jasper gave me a hug and kissed me. "I'll call you later." He said.

Dad, Bennett, Colton and I headed back to Texas that next day. I rode with Bennett and Colton with dad. I soon got a text from Jasper. 'It's going to be overcast this week, so we'll be attending Jace's funeral.' "Are they coming?" Bennett asked. I nodded. "Yeah, Jasper said there would be an overcast." I said. While in Texas, my grandma surprised us with a photo album each with photos of recent photos that dad had taken of Jace and all of us with him.

When it came time for the funeral, I dressed in jeans, a plaid shirt and cowboy boots, as Jace didn't want anything fancy. His funeral was the longest I've been through and they played all his favorite songs and with each one, I cried harder, the burial wasn't any better either, I remember tears pouring down my face as they lowered the casket. Colton who was sitting beside me handed me a tissue from the box. I thanked him and took one and dried my face and eyes. After it was over, we got a lot of sorrys and well-wishers. The Cullens were up next in line, and Jasper hugged me first, and stood near me as Esme hugged me. "I'm so sorry for your loss. Jace was a sweet boy, and he will be missed." She said. Rosalie hugged me next, and before I knew it, our time in Texas was up, and we were headed back home.

* * *

Chapter 8 preview:

I huffed as dad slammed the front door. I heard his truck start up and I marched up to my room and grabbed out my bags, and started packing. "Scarlett?" Colton asked, he and Bennett had followed me up. "I'm leaving, this way, dad gets what he wants, and it'll piss him off at the same time." I said. "Well, we're going with you." Bennett said.

* * *

Finally done typing all of that up. I know it was a little fast, but it's what I came up with, and let me know what you thought and what you thought of the preview for Chapter 8.


	8. Chapter 8

The months that passed by since Jace's death went by slowly, but it got easier with each passing day. I got along more with Rosalie, she had become a good friend for me and Bennett became best friends with Emmett. Their names are funny to Colton and me, how similar in letters they are.

My father had become more and more distant and spent more time at work and less time at home. I think he was maybe home 5 or 6 days a month, or if that at all. He barely talked to us at all, and most of the time when he did, it was to criticize us, or to yell at us. I never brought Jasper around when dad was home, it was now clear to everyone that he hated him. I know Jace's death was hard on him, but, he didn't have to take it out on us, Jace's death was hard on me too, but I wasn't always crying about it or acting up or pushing people away from me, I knew Jace wouldn't want me to do that, and so, I didn't.

The summertime flew by pretty fast, but that last couple weeks was torture. Carlisle and Esme took the coven on a vacation to Italy, and they wouldn't be back until the week after school started back. And at the time, I didn't know that we wouldn't be here when they got back.

That day was the last straw, and that day was August first, the week after the Cullens left for Italy, where everything went downhill. That bright rare sunny morning, I woke up and dressed in a pair of medium shaded jean shorts, a pink top under a black back rose laced tank and brown sandals. My blonde curls were to rest against my back. The day went normally with us just hanging around the house. Dad wasn't home as usual, but that wasn't very surprising. But he did come home that evening, and he was a little on the tipsy side and he just started yelling at us. Colton sighed and shut his book, I blocked dad out until I heard something like: "I don't want you seeing Jasper again!" He yelled. My head snapped up. "What?!" I asked. "You heard me!"

My brothers looked up at dad in shock, eyes wide. "But dad, you can't do that!" I yelled back, when someone yells at me for no reason, not one good reason at all, that's when I start getting mad. "I can and I will! You may be 18, but you live under this roof!" He screamed.

I huffed as dad slammed the front door. I heard his truck start up and I marched up to my room and grabbed out my bags, and started packing. "Scarlett?" Colton asked, he and Bennett had followed me up. "I'm leaving, this way, dad gets what he wants, and it'll piss him off at the same time." I said. "Well, we're going with you." Bennett said. They left my room and I heard Colton's door shut and I heard him grab out his stuff. I calmed down enough to sit down and write a few letters. The first I wrote, almost left me in tears, I could bare to do that to him.

_Jasper,_

_Don't worry about me, I'm sorry for leaving, but I don't have any choice. Ever since Jace's death, dad has turned into a world's A class jerk. He had forbidden me from seeing you again, and I couldn't take it. I've never been this mad before, and I can't stay, and please, try not to find me, I need to clear my mind, but just remember, this has nothing to do with you, it's not your fault. Maybe we'll meet again someday, I love you._

_-Scarlett_

The next letter that I wrote was for Rosalie. This letter was almost as hard as it was to write Jasper's; she had become my best friend.

_Rosalie, _

_In these past few months, you have become my best friend, and I hate to leave you or Jasper, but my brothers and I thought it'd be best if we just leave. We can't handle our dad right now and we need to get away. Maybe someday, we'll come back, but for now, we're keeping our distance. _

_-Scarlett_

Then the final one was for Carlisle and Esme.

_Carlisle and Esme,_

_I want to thank y'all for all that y'all've done and thanks for being there for Jace and all of us, we've left, unexpectedly, I know, but my dad has said things and yelled things, and as much as it breaks my heart to leave all y'all, we just need to get away from there and clear our minds, we don't want to leave, but we feel that it's our only option._

_-Scarlett_

I quickly finished writing the letters and stuck in envelopes and put them in my pocketbook. I gathered all of my clothes and shoved them in bags. My books, scrapbooks and other memorable stuff went in boxes. I opened up my bathroom door and put my toiletries in one box. I took down pictures and put them packed away. I had everything that I didn't want to leave behind packed. I carried all my stuff down the stairs.

I put stuff in the back seat of my cab and in the back (which I now had a cover over). I marched back into the house and back up to my bedroom, grabbed my pocketbook and looked at the empty shell of my bedroom before turning off the lights and closing the door. I picked up my guitar case that I had leaning up against the wall and picked it up and went downstairs where my brothers were waiting for me. I found a piece of paper and a sharpie and left a note for my father.

_I hope you're happy_

I opened the back of my phone and took out the S.D card and stuffed it in my pocket. I did a factory reset on the phone, cleaning it out and set it on top of the note, and my brothers did the same. I took out my truck keys, got in; set my pocketbook and guitar case in the passenger's seat and pulled out of the driveway, never looking back. My brothers and I all knew where we needed to go, so we didn't bother to wait on the others. I drove by Forks Hospital and asked the receptionist to put those letters in Dr. Cullens box. I drove out of town to hit the highway to make the 44 hour, 2,941 mile trip to Arlington, Virginia, and it was only 7 pm, let the fun begin. I turned the radio on to the country music station and sighed, the only part about this whole town that I would miss would be Jasper.

I stopped about 10pm that night in Idaho, at a hotel. I woke up early the next morning to start traveling again at 5:00 am after getting breakfast to go. I decided to stop in Wisconsin after 14 hours of nonstop driving. Thankfully I really didn't have to go to the bathroom at all. I found out that Bennett was in the same town and he noticed me, and gestured to a restaurant, as it was near suppertime. I followed his truck and stopped at the Olive Garden. Momma was the one that had gotten us to love that place. We ordered our drinks, and as we hadn't yet entered the south, I decided against ordering a sweet tea and so I ordered strawberry lemonade. "I think that Colton is way behind us." Bennett said. I nodded. "At least he knows where to go." I stated and he nodded. "I think after supper, we need to go to Walmart or somewhere to get new phones, prepaid should be good." He said. I nodded and took a bite out of my cheese ravioli. "Yeah, we need to stay in contact, since I'm leaving early in the morning to travel most of the way as I can." I said. "I'll stay for a while until Colton gets caught up and then we'll head that way." Bennett said. I nodded. "Sounds good." I said.

After eating, we paid and walked out and drove to the nearest Walmart. We went to the electronics department and I got myself a phone, prepaid card, phone case and a car charger and put those in the buggy. I also picked up a Blake Shelton C.D. "I'm going to get a few things for the road tomorrow," I told my brother as he went off to go his own way. I went to the groceries part and I picked up granola bars, single sized chocolate milk and a couple other things. Then I went to the auto department and got a car air freshener thing and then went off to find my brother.

We went to checkout and I paid for my stuff with my credit card, thankfully my card was in my name and not in my dad's anymore, so he couldn't track me. We left and found a cheap motel and each got our own rooms side by side. I checked mine out for the night and Bennett checked his out for 4 nights, as he said with Colton, you never know.

I set up my phone and got it working and ready to go and gave my brother my phone number and he gave me his. I went to bed at 11pm. I woke at 4:30 that next morning and dressed in flip flops, light shaded shorts and a pink southern girl short sleeved shirt. I put my duffle on my shoulder, grabbed my pocketbook and Walmart bag and shut the door and went to knock on my brother's door. He answered it with tired eyes. "I'm leaving now, just thought I'd let you know." I told him. He nodded and gave me a hug, "Okay, drive safe and let me know when you get there." He said. I turned in my room key and I drove for 22 hours before my eyes started growing heavy. It was 3 am when I reached West Virginia, so I got a hotel room and woke back up at 8am. I had 5 hours left to go. I dressed and drove the final hours and arrived at the house a little after 1 pm. I pulled in the long driveway in the woods at the house that our grandfather (on our mom's side) had left us in case something happened and we needed to go somewhere. I took all my stuff to the bedroom off the living room that had always been mine while I was here.

Bennett texted me after I had texted and told him I had arrived.

_Colton just arrived. We're staying another night so he can rest. We should be there in two days._

I texted back

_Okay, I'll do some shopping and cleaning and take a much needed nap._

After I straightened my stuff, I got back into my car and drove out of the woods (Grandpa decided to be unique and create his house out in the woods). I drove to the Walmart to get the stuff that we needed that wasn't groceries and then to food lion to get the groceries and the cleaning supplies. Back home, I unloaded the stuff and put everything away and did a little cleaning. I made some phone calls to get the lights, water, Wi-Fi, and the satellite up and working.

When everything was done, I got my shower and changed into lounge clothes and crawled into bed to take a nap. That's when I realized that I had really left home, and that I left my boyfriend behind, without so much of a goodbye. But I knew I had to do it, and it killed me to leave him behind, and I couldn't stop the flow of tears, but eventually, I fell asleep.

* * *

There this is chapter 8. The whole theme of this kind of reminds me of "Starts with Goodbye" by Carrie Underwood.

Story stats:

Reviews: 21

Followers: 55

Favorites: 32

Come on, keep it up guys. More reviews will be pretty helpful :)

Since I haven't added a disclaimer yet, here it is. I don't own Twilight, just my own characters and the plot for this story, anything you don't recognize from the twilight world, it belongs to me.


End file.
